Highly accurate, but man-portable, azimuth sensing is critical to the advancement of targeting and engagement capabilities. Precise location and designation of targets, coupled with precise aiming of weaponry are crucial for success not only in conventional warfare but in asymmetric and urban conflict, particularly as light-armored and dismounted tactics are required. The key technology for achieving this precision is accurate azimuth and vertical angle (attitude) sensing by a dismounted spotter and gunner operating under adverse conditions. Several potential technologies could be designed into a man-portable target designation system. However, each of these technologies has unique limitations that limit them from providing the required accuracy. Highly accurate inertial sensors cannot easily be adapted to man-portable applications due to size, power, weight, and cost issues. Micro-electronic mechanical systems (MEMS)—based inertial sensors currently cannot provide the required accuracy. Magnetic heading sensors are too unpredictable for high accuracy use in a combat environment. Optical techniques are not practical for providing rapid angular measurements in adverse combat conditions since surveyed reference points are typically required. Multiple antenna GPS carrier-phase methods are capable of providing the required accuracy for a relatively low cost. However, the large antenna separations (antenna baselines) needed to achieve this accuracy makes it difficult to design a rapidly deployable, man-portable system.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of locating a target that is highly portable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of rapidly identifying a position of a target such that that the safety of those involved in the targeting operation is not compromised.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of locating a target that incorporates known technology.
A feature of the invention is the use of a low-power, high-frequency signal from a closely-located friendly asset to provide relative location information and relative orientation information to a targeting instrument.
An advantage of the invention is the rapid obtaining of highly accurate azimuth and attitude (vertical angle) information of a target.